


When You Need A Reason To Smile

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Families of Choice, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Alastor experiences loss and the Hazbin Crew come together to help him through the five stages of grieving.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182





	When You Need A Reason To Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFliesInBlueSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/gifts).



> This will be a 6 chapter long fanfic, they will be short chapters. 
> 
> All relationships are implied and will be made obvious as the story progresses.

It had been hours since the fireworks were released, doors and windows slowly opening as demons all over pentagram city began to come out of hiding and the hotel residents sat in the lobby, morose and despondent, waiting for the messenger.

Charlie had requested a list of the deceased, apparently she did it every year. All the residents had gathered to support her, to be with her while she read the list of names for all the demons she'd failed to save. It was Razzle and Dazzle who brought the list, perfect bow tied around the scroll, a pretty purple silk ribbon.

Husk started pouring drinks as everyone migrated over to the bar, surrounding the princess with their support. Living together for a year, like they had, it had made them family, and family were supposed to support each other. That's what Alastor had said while talking everyone into being there for Charlie, to be her family when her parents couldn't.

Wouldn't.

The names were read, one by one, more drinks poured and soft words like "rest in peace" spoken when a name anyone recognised was said. 

It was towards the end of the list it happened, a drink spilled, dropped to smash against the floor, amber liquid splashing across the tiles and rugs and everyone turned as one to Alastor, to ask what was wrong. 

His smile was gone.

Mouth a small, perfectly round "O" of surprise, eyes wide with shock and.as they watched, tears began to build and his shoulders hunched inwards. "Ma's gone" he whispered, voice a broken, empty shell, static gone and not even his fake accent to soften the blow to everyone's hearts as the tears flowed down his pale cheeks. His face dropped forwards, hands coming up to cover his mouth as if to trap the pained sobs in, but everyone heard them.


End file.
